After The Last Olympian
by Paralyzed15
Summary: Story takes place after the book The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan, Pairing: NicoXPercy Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, i would enjoy as many reviews/constructive criticism as possible it would be greatly appreciated, in this story it's Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson, please go easy on me , and rated M for later chapters

I was truly surprised by the fact that Nico Di Angelo had not only started attending Goode high school with me but he also had all the same classes, which surprised me considering he was younger than me, I didn't know if it was luck or if he himself had anything to do with it. I did enjoy it though, since I didn't really have any friends at Good high school, you didn't really have a normal life after realizing you were a half-blood, the only friends you had after that were well other half-bloods, so Nico being in all of my classes actually made my day slightly bright in the only high school I had ever gone to two years in a row.

Every day in general was pretty boring, I couldn't sit still I had to concentrate hard on schoolwork like most other half-bloods and it just wasn't as thrilling I mean it wasn't even a comparison, training with weapons and armor, or studying biology? Though Nico talked little and even acknowledged the world itself little considering well he was a child of Hades, being that he didn't associate much with anyone well anyone breathing. Though I guess he had a soft spot for me because he talked to me daily and I wasn't the only person that couldn't even speak the name Bianca without being tackled and beat within an inch of life.

The end of the school year was drawing to a close and I was glad finally in one more week it would be back to camp with Annabeth and all my other friends, though after Kronos we didn't really click anymore I guess it was the whole the world's going to end I have to find someone to be with to share it with, kind of thing. We had decided over the school year to just be friends at camp there just wasn't that spark anymore even though I barely understood her when we had the prospect of being together, hopefully now though since we had agreed together we could both be really good friends.

"Hey, Nico did you finish that Biology homework? It was so hard I just gave up on it."

I stated hoping that he had finished it so I could copy it.

"Yea Percy I finished it, let me guess? You want to copy it right?"

He stated as he pulled out the packet of work that was our homework for that week, I took it from him and started to copy it down, though he pulled it away as soon as I started.

"Why should I give it to you Percy?" Said Nico obviously wanting something in return for the work.

"Because you wuv me?" I flirted jokingly knowing full well that we were both male, though as the sentence left my lips and he handed me the work his face bright red, the thought did pass through my mind, Nico and I?

I mean I liked him a lot but as a friend, it just seemed weird I mean two guys. The rest of the day went by with me having red tinted over my face every time Nico would speak to me, I just answered what was necessary and retreated back into my mind, I had thought about it all day and the more I thought about it the more I knew I liked Nico in that way… Two days passed like this, I the usually talkative one had retreated into my mind creating an awkward silence for Nico, he usually didn't start the conversations so he was also forced into silence finally though he spoke.

"Hey Percy, later tonight and the next two nights we will be studying together so I can help you pass this bio final, because I know without me you'll fail have to go to summer school and then you'll have to wait another week or two to get to camp and I doubt anyone wants that."

That snapped me out of my trance, shit I had forgotten about finals, though Biology was really the only one I was worried about I couldn't even tell you the difference between the tundra and the taiga.

"Ok, thanks Nico we can just study in my room after school." I stated as the final bell for school rang, I went to grab my book out of my locker and anything else I would need for our study date, oh god I did not just think date!

I was freaking out as I made my way home, when I got home my mom and her boyfriend Paul Blofis weren't there though I knew that factor since my mom and her boyfriend didn't get home till late at night, Nico though was already in my room making himself comfortable, he had beaten me easily since he could leap through shadows and appear basically anywhere he wanted, anytime he wanted. He was already lounging on my bed spread out with a bio book on his chest splayed out. He looked up noticing my presence in the room,

"Well let's get started then right?" He said as he patted the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him, I was nervous even the few facts of Bio I actually knew flew from my head the moment he told me to sit next to him. I sat next to him face bright red, palms sweating.

He started firing off questions, all of which I had no response to, I just stared down at my hands, squeezing them tight against my legs trying to concentrate on the actual questions, I made some measly attempt to start answering the questions, getting easily less than 1 question out of 10 correct, even though I knew some of them. After ten minutes of pointlessly attempting to answer a bunch of questions Nico got bored.

"Percy, I know you know these questions, are you distracted or something?" He asked in his innocently sweet voice. I didn't think he knew anything about sex or anything relationship related, all he had was his sister and then he was alone.

"Um, no nothing's distracting me Nico, why do you ask?" I said still trying to concentrate as much as possible instead of just jumping on top of Nico and just ravishing his lips.

"I think I know what's wrong" stated Nico as he put the book down and stared at me, momentarily I was frozen in place, though he wasn't taking a minute to stop at all. In a flash I was splayed out on my bed, book on the floor and Nico was… STRADDLED ON MY CHEST! Oh god, my mind was a complete blank.

"Percy, I've talked to hundreds of dead souls, do you think the subject of romance hasn't come up yet? I knew since Biology that you like me…" He said all this as his face inched closer to me. "And you know what Percy Jackson?"

His face was now an inch away from me, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. I managed to stutter out a "wha-what?"he replied instantly not wasting a second.

"I like you too." As soon as the words flew from his lips they locked down on mine, a wave of pleasure and relief rolled over to me, my brain was friend, all I could think about was how good a kisser Nico was, surely he hadn't been with anyone right? Sadly though I couldn't hold that thought with myself because well I had a very attention grabbing silkily black haired boy on top of me, pushing him on me! And even kissing me! All I knew now was that camp this summer was going to be a blast.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hopefully this is better than the wall of text I submitted as a first draft, I made a tiny bit of changes other than the format of the entry itself, please if you find any mistakes tell me, I would love if you read and reviewed my work, it would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say Nico and I started a relationship and were both out at camp, surprisingly everyone at camp were fine with it, I guess when you risk your life fighting monsters year round nobody really cared who you were with as long you were happy, and well Nico made me very happy. Even Annabeth was ok with and unlike a lot of the girls in camp, she didn't follow us around and scream and giggle about how cute we were…. Good thing I could send them away with my water otherwise Nico and I would've already died of embarrassment.

It was great, more than half of the day I spent with Nico. The first day at camp though had passed instantaneously with us having to tell everyone that we were together or showing all the new campers around considering there were so many more cabins thanks to the request I made to the gods, though the Hades cabin was still decidedly empty since Nico had chosen to stay in my cabin whether I liked it or not, oh but I liked it. We had finally snuck off into Poseidon's cabin to have some spare time to ourselves; needless to say we were making out, both of our shirts off lips locked.

Nico had his hands all over me, straying all over my upper body, moving around to my back pressing down, grabbing my flesh as our lips locked and created waves of pleasure for both of us.

"Oh god Percy, what could possibly be better than those lips of yours?" Said Nico as he pulled away getting in as much breath as possible so we could resume our 'activities'. I loved that about Nico, though we were both inexperienced in the dating field, Nico felt that he was superior because he had all of the dead spirits he could talk to and learn from, so he felt that that he had the upper hand but as soon as we began kissing he fizzed out barely able to make coherent statements, the same going for myself as well.

Just as we resumed our activities the door to the cabin opened revealing Annabeth, our "cock block", even though we had only gotten as far as making-out, neither of us were ready to continue.

"God! Can either of you two ever keep your hands off each other?" said Annabeth sarcastically since she already knew the answer.

"Actually no, I can't keep my hands off of him." Stated Nico as he moved his hand over my chest just for show.

"Well, all I really wanted to tell you guys was that dinner has started at the dining hall, Chiron wanted me to get you guys, since you didn't show up with the rest of the campers, though we both knew what you two were doing anyway." Said Annabeth as she closed the door and left the cabin.

"So, dinner or do you want to stay here?" I said seductively, since I was only really for more of Nico at the moment.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, he was straddling my chest again, him on top me like that, well it was a sight I could stand to see for a long, long while. He put his hands under me and we began to kiss again, saliva sharing in the process.

As we kissed his hands once again began to roam, moving down my back, his hands crept lower and lower down my back, and then suddenly pleasure jolted throughout my body, waves and waves of pleasure washed over my body as I broke the kiss and blacked out, the senses too much for my body.

Nico P.O.V

It took me a full ten seconds to even figure out what happened, first I was kissing Percy, and then he just fell to pieces in my hands, out cold, I freaked, I left Percy on the bed safe, at least I hoped. I ran out of the cabin in frenzy, I had to find someone to help, it couldn't be Chiron, the centaur would probably make a huge deal about it like I was currently doing, and probably believe that it was some conspiracy that Kronos or some monster had cooked up, Gods hoped that it wasn't that. I pushed open the door to the dining hall with all my might, making it slam into the adjacent wall probably leaving a dent or some marking, I had then spotted who I was looking for, Annabeth, she got up without a word and ran to me.

"Nico! What's with the stampede? The food can't run out here you don't have to rush to get food." She stated jokingly as she attempted to bring me over to a table, though I was rooted into place.

"Per-Percy." Was my response, the only word I could stutter out at the given time, she heard me, eyes dilating in front of me, breath hitched. She immediately grabbed me and dragged me out of the dining hall, hopefully no one paid attention, and I had no desire to disrupt the entire camp.

She pulled me by my hand in a full sprint to the cabin designated for the child of the Sea God. *Slam!* Annabeth collided with Percy, I knew I should've dropped down to help Annabeth but all I cared about at that point in time was the fact that Percy was Ok for the time being.

"Percy! I didn't know what happened! Did I hurt you?" I said wrapping my arms around him and putting my head on top of his chest which wasn't all too hard considering I was shorter than him.

"I'm ok Nico, everything's fine. Annabeth sorry about the collision there, you ok?" He stated as he pulled Annabeth off the ground covered in dirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened? Why did Nico freak?" She asked

His face painted with red he answered the question "Well.. um Annabeth, as you know Nico and I were kissing and stuff in the cabin, and well Nico's hands started roaming down my back… and he pushed on that spot…." He said, though I myself was mortified, embarrassed to death, I buried my head deeper into his chest, if that was even possible.

"Oh, ok I understand, I remember when I hit you there jokingly after the whole Kronos thing, and you were after for a whole day!" She laughed and proceeded back towards the dining hall for her dinner.

"I don't understand Percy… why is she laughing…." I said embarrassed once again, my face tinted a now permanent red.

"You really don't know what you touched on my back do you?" stated Percy as he moved my head so he could look into my eyes, as if he disbelieve me.

God those eyes were incredible, I could stare at them all day long. "No, Percy I really don't know what you two were talking about, all I know is that we were kissing, I apparently touched something on your back and you collapsed on top of me, I freaked Percy, I almost broke the door to the dining hall trying to get help!" I said, upset by the fact that he didn't believe me, and that he was almost laughing at me.

"Think about it Nico, I jumped into the river Styx, remember you came up with that idea? You said that I had to focus on a spot to keep vulnerable, it was on my back." He said

"Oh…. But that doesn't explain why you blacked out, even if I did touch that spot." I said, still slightly confused.

"Nico, that spot, is extremely sensitive to everything, if someone were to hit me there jokingly, like Annabeth said it would hurt excruciatingly, but if someone, whose touch I loved was to graze their hand over it, the pleasure would be overwhelming, you made me black out because you overloaded my sensory system with pleasure." He stated matter of fact-ly, and then proceeded to hug me because apparently he was happy with the outcome.

"Oh…" was all I mustered out of my mouth at that point, after all of the initial shock of Percy blacking out had worn off, Percy proceeded to drag me back into the cabin because he had to 'ravish my lips some more'.

*******************Time Break*********************************************************

It was now Friday, the day for capture the flag, I had never played it before but apparently to Percy it was a 'fantastic' game even though I had also learned that he had almost gotten killed the first time he played it. Though I wasn't planning on playing, Percy thought he would still be able to play though I had told him multiple times before the game that he wouldn't be allowed since he was invulnerable. He insisted that he would be allowed though, and now we were sitting down waiting for the other campers to decide whether or not to allow him to play.

"You guys are just scared of him, he can't be that tough." Stated some child of Ares, who was apparently voicing his opinion as to how strong Percy was, he picked up a sword and looked at Percy.

"Since apparently you're super strong and everything, can I try and cut you with it?" Said the child, who was apparently not believing the rest of the camp.

"Whatever floats your boat kid, just don't hit my boyfriend here or you'll be in a world of pain." He stated as he hugged me and stood up so the kid could hit him.

The kid adopted a fighting stance and with all of his might swung the sword at Percy, and like predicted the sword shattered as soon as it made contact with Percy's chest, the child from the Ares cabin was speechless, as he just stared at the hilt of the sword.

"You done now?" said Percy as he sat down and proceeded to smother me with his entire body.

"Ugh, Percy, stop people are here, we're in public!" I stated as I tried to half-heartedly push him off of me, though it was obviously futile since he was physically bigger and stronger than me.

Luckily, Annabeth saved me by coming out of the dining hall which had been designated the conference room at that time.

"Percy, stop smothering Nico and listen for a second." Stated Annabeth jokingly

"So what's up? Do I get to play capture the flag?" He said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Percy, but too many campers voted against you playing because you're too good of a camper, whichever team you were on would automatically win." She said, knowing full well that it would kill his happiness.

"Man, that freaking sucks… I love capture the flag…" He said bummed out.

"C'mon, Percy, we can still have fun right? Let's go down to the beach, we can hang out there." I said knowing that he enjoyed the salt water because of his heritage.

"Ok, I guess we can go to the beach" He said getting up.

"I'm sorry Percy, I hope you two have fun though…" she said as she walked back inside of the dining hall.

We made our way down to the beach, we took our time, just standing there on the sand admiring the view, the sandy dunes spotted the shoreline, and the ocean was beautiful. I wanted to stand there longer, just to ingrain the memory into my head, but Percy had other ideas, he pushed on to a sand dune, and straddled my chest.

"Hah, never knew how much fun it was being on top of the person." He stated knowing that I usually used the same position on him, though even my thoughts were cut off from then on, they were silenced by a beautiful pair of lips, crushing down upon my own in a passionate, wet, and tongue filled kiss.

Seconds later the kiss was broken to due in part that we needed air. He stood up though, disappointing me, I had wanted more of his lips on top of the sand dune.

"C'mon I want to show you something." He said as he offered his hand, pulling me up he led us to the shoreline.

"Don't let go" he requested of me, as we walked into the surface, it was a different feeling, not getting wet even though you're waist deep in water. We continued our trek lower into the ocean, soon though I went completely underwater, and instinctively I held my breath twenty seconds later when Percy joined me under water he laughed.

"It's ok Nico, I held my breath the first time too." He said, shocking me, I had never heard anyone speak underwater before, though it was slightly different considering he was a son of Poseidon.

"I wanted to share something with you." He said

"What is it?" I stated anxious to know why he had brought me down here.

"Just watch." He said as white bubbles began to surge around us, and soon enough we were encased in one massive bubble.

"Oh my gods, this is beautiful Percy." I embraced him, and looked upwards under the water, I could see the moon through a wavering medium, and it was fantastic.

Now I knew at that moment that I wanted to 'share' something with him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to iBiohazardous for the help/reviews.

Thanks to all who read & reviewed my story it was much appreciated.

Paralyzed15


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was always older than me, and him being older than me, well he was much farther ahead than me in the sexual field and he always tried to pressure me into sex with which I always told him that I wasn't ready, but inside of the bubble a hundred feet under the water I knew I had to repay him somehow, and I knew that this way he would really enjoy it. I took in as much oxygen as possible, also taking the time to take in Percy's 'scent' at camp with all its variable it's noticeably different, but inside of this bubble it's just him, and it was fantastic.

I kissed him, sending jolts of pleasure through my body, I had never kissed him this way before, previously it had always been, a sweet romantic kiss, now it had morphed into a sensual, heated beast. Percy broke the kiss quickly though, pushed me slightly away, a look in his eyes, questioning to see if I was actually the Nico he was dating, I answered his silent question with a smirk and he immediately knew it was still me.

"Well then…" He stated grabbing me and pulling me to him. "Shirt off." As he practically ripped off my shirt.

Soon enough though clothes was strewn all over the bubble and it being too small the clothes became a cushion for the activities that were about to ensue. All we had on still were boxers and I could see that Percy was well, extremely happy for me. I was nervous at this point but I didn't want to show it, I was too proud.

I pushed Percy down onto the bubble floor, usually I straddled his chest while kissing him since I knew he enjoyed it a lot, but tonight I moved lower and started to grind our erections together, he went nuts needless to say, tensing under me every time we touched in that special place.

"Ah, gods, Nico!" Yelled Percy

I moved my upper body down, so I could kiss him again, and it felt great to me, finally I had the control. I wasn't the one who was being dragged into the Poseidon cabin whenever Percy wanted me. Even though he was getting the 'sex' I chose the time, place, and how, so in my eyes I was dominant.

"Ah! Don't stop Nico!" He breathed out.

And of course, I stopped. As soon as the friction went away Percy looked up at me, sad that his new gorgeous feeling had gone away.

"Why?" He stated in a begging tone, wanting his friction back.

"Because…. I wanna give you more pleasure than that." I grinned as I hooked my thumbs under his sea-print boxers, and revealed the prize at hand.

To me his dick was big, but I really hadn't anything to compare it to, being that I was two years younger than him, and he is the only person I have ever been with, so to me it was pretty big. I grabbed his dick, and started to run my hands over it.

"Oh, that feels good Nico…" Percy breathed; I basically started to masturbate him, rubbing up and down with one hand, using my second one to hold myself up as our lips collided periodically. I sped up the menstruations of my hands, Percy's muscles tightened up.

"Gods! Nico, I'm going to cum!" He yelled out inside of the bubble as spurts of milky cum exploded out of his dick and landed over me and him.

"Man, Nico that was fantastic thanks…." He stated as he began to tire quickly, I started to search around for clothes, my job done, but Percy had other plans in store for me, with a quick burst of energy on his part he tackled me and pressed me up against the side of the bubble.

"What do you think you're doing? Why would you get dressed, we still have to take care of your problem now don't we?" Percy questioned as he moved his hands around the wet spot in my boxers that my hardened member had created due to pre-cum.

"Um… uh, um." All I could muster was stuttering at the moment as I was completely transfixed by Percy's hand.

He pulled off my boxers in one swift motion exposing my hardened member, Percy wasted no time, grabbing it he began to rub up and down quickly, and like an idiot all I could do was stare at his hand. Thankfully, Percy saved me as he lifted my head up by the chin.

"Stop staring, it's impolite." He stated with a wolfish grin, he began to kiss me, adding more to the pleasure I could barely handle.

He broke the kiss, stating "You ready for repayment?" though the way he said, he said it like I wasn't already being repaid, and then he moved his head down near my crotch, I became confused, not only had he stopped kissing but he had also taken his hand away, and then a wonderful sensation engulfed my member, heat and wetness, and then the realization struck me, he was sucking on my dick! I hadn't even known people do that…. I felt so clueless, but at the moment all that ran through my mind was pure unadulterated pleasure. Before I could barely stutter, now I was speechless, my neck bent backwards, my mouth open in some attempt to state something intelligible but it was a completely useless attempt.

Though very quickly the building momentum of an orgasm soon came to my body, I couldn't even warn him to move his mouth as my entire body clenched up and my member began to spew cum into his mouth.

"Gods, Percy I'm sorry I came in your mouth." I stated asking for some forgiveness, but he obviously had other plans as he moved his head up to me.

"Why are you sorry?" he breathed out as he pushed his lips onto mine, his tongue invading my mouth sharing the after taste of my own love juice, I could taste my own cum, just like I was told by the spirits it was a bit salty but it tasted fantastic with the addition of Percy's tongue. I had wondered why though, that the spirits had not told me about sucking on someone's dick. Though all in all I was happy either way because of the current outcome.

Just like Percy had seemed after I had calmed down a bit, I was drained of all energy. I was tired, Percy being as fantastic of a boyfriend that he is moved back over allowing me to rest my head on his chest as we both drifted off under the water in our bubble.

I awoke to the sound of Percy breathing softly in and out, and of his heartbeat, being that I was on top of him. I knew it was now day by the fact that shimmers of light passed through the surface of the water and penetrating our bubble, though I couldn't tell what time it was currently. Unintentionally my squirming inside of the small bubble roused Percy out of his sleep.

"Hey, uh, what time is it?" moaned out the bed-ridden Percy who was obviously not used to operating on little amounts of sleep.

"I dunno, but it's daytime at least." I stated, putting on my clothes, I had just noticed how grimy I was from sweating so much, not to even mention being sticky, needless to say I wasn't feeling to hot at the moment.

"Well, I guess we better get going especially since neither of us were in either of the cabins last night." He stated droningly as he pulled on his clothes, following my previous directives.

"Grab on to my hand" He lazily spat out, extending his arm, he obviously wasn't a morning person. As I grabbed his arm, the bubble popped leaving us underwater, though I had learned from my previous experience to not attempt to hold my breath, soon enough we were floating on top of the water, and then soon after that we were on the shore of the beach.

"Ok, well I'm going to grab a shower k Percy? Cause I'm all disgusting." I stated as I looking myself over.

"You do that, I'm going back to sleep, see you later, I'll be in my cabin if you need me." He said as he began the long trek back towards his cabin, as I began the leisurely stroll to the showers.

I opened the doors to the men's showers and turned one of the shower heads on, allowing the water to heat a minute before jumping in, but before I could do this, I was turned around and smothered in a heated kiss, I opened my eyes in shock, and to my dismay, the person wasn't Percy! I had no clue who it was, all I knew was that it wasn't Percy, I pushed him away, though it was basically as easy as pushing a wall of bricks, this man was strong and built, I was much too weak to use my powers at that moment, and physically well, I didn't stand a chance.

I knew I had only one hope though, but the energy required for the task would leave me helpless to my current assailant, but I knew I had no choice, I used the rest of my willpower and summoned a spirit visible to only one person, I commanded it to move as fast as possible to one person and scream, though only one person would be able to hear the voice or even see the spirit, it was taught to say things. "Nico, trouble." It sped off through the walls of the showers as I slumped down against the wall of the showers, devoid of any hope of fighting the attacker.

"We're going to have some fun right now, pretty boy, heh." Stated the assailant as he grabbed me and pushed me down pulling down my grimy pants, and shoved in his hard member into my ass, causing me to scream in pain at the intrusion, he began to pound into to causing blood to pour out of my ass, ripping of flesh could almost be heard as my ass was stretched to hold the terrible intruder. Percy where are you? Come save me… My body hurts, everything hurts, there's no pleasure there's no other feeling but pain present, I can't… take it…

Tears ran down my face in waves, the pain was unbearable, all I could feel was unbearable, burning pain as it ripped through my body, tainting the body that had previously been drenched in pleasure. The taint soaked up through my entire body and, finally some reprieve I blacked out.

Percy's P.O.V

"NICO! TROUBLE!" screamed the transparent spirit as it woke me from my sleep, wait what? Nico? Trouble? Oh gods, I thought as I jumped out of the cabin bed, ripped open the door and began my trek across the camp to the showers, all I knew at that point was that Nico was in trouble and that his previous location was the showers, I went there hoping to find him in good health hopefully, though I knew in my heart that he was hurt.

I broke open the door to the men's showers to find the worst case scenario, my heart stopped at the sight; Nico was on the ground, blood pouring out from his ass. Waves of jealously and anger rolled off of me as I realized what had happened, I began my run over to Nico but was stopped by a person standing in between me and my loved one, who at the moment was dying!

"Not so fast boy, this is my kid now, I claimed him." He growled territorially

"And by claimed you mean raped!" I yelled out at him, my anger uncontainable as all the shower heads exploded around me and the water began to spurt out and pool behind me which began to form a massive wave.

"Yeah, so?" Stated the soon to be dead assailant

"Do you know who I am!?" I screamed out at him

"No, why should I even care, I can do whatever I want…" He stated as he noticed the giant wave pooling behind me.

"I am Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon! I defeated Kronos! And you just RAPED my boyfriend!" I screamed out, all I could see was red.

The assailant noticeably paled, as he began to stutter out apologies.

"FEEL HIS PAIN!" I screamed out as the water divided up into small lines and shot forward, piercing into the assailants body, littering his chest and arms with holes clean through his body, he didn't even register what had happened all he did was crumple onto the ground, though I truly didn't care what happened to that monster I hoped he burned in the deepest pits of the underworld.

I ran over to Nico who was still bleeding from the wound, and was currently unconscious, though he was still bleeding, I didn't know what to do, all I could do was hope that Chiron could help him, and without wasting time or without really thinking I blasted a hole in the rough and allowed the water that was still pooling in the showers to lift us both out of the room. As soon as I hit the ground I bolted with Nico in my arms, the faster I got to the Big House the better it would be.

As I neared the two story house on the hill of the camp, Chiron, the centaur, looked out upon me, wondering what the previous explosion had been, he saw me coming rushing to grab both me and Nico and bringing us inside of the Big House.

"What has happened Percy?" Stated the centaur in urgency

"Someone raped him; I think I killed the attacker though." I added in, as the centaur placed Nico onto the bed and began to spray powders and other unknown substances on the wound.

"I'm sorry Percy, but there's so much internal damage, I don't know if he'll make it." Stated Chiron, doing his best to curb the bleeding.

But to make matters even worse, Dionysus walked into the house making a loud commotion, "Hey Chiron, C'mon Pinochle time!"

"Not now damnit!" I yelled at him, he teleported over to me, staring me in the eyes, his own filled with his purple fire, just begging for me to give him another reason to slaughter me, though I knew I was in the wrong to yell at him, a god.

"I'm… I'm sorry, it's just Nico…" I motioned over to the bleeding boy on the bed, with Chiron huddled over on top of as he worked furiously to slow the bleeding.

"What happened?" Stated Dionysus, all the malice gone from his voice, the purple fire dying in his eyes.

"My boyfrie-Nico was rrr-aped." I sobbed out as I crumpled to the ground crying into the carpet of the building.

Dionysus just stared wide-eyed at the bleeding figure on the bed, unbelieving that Percy Jackson the kid that he had though would die a million times over before this current time would even find love. All he did was snap his fingers. Chiron immediately stopped as the boy was healed, the wound and bleeding nonexistent except for the stained sheets and gauze.

I looked up to him, wondering why he would do such a thing for me, save the person I love.

"Mark my words Percy Jackson, you're a hero remember? You hero's usually leave your 'loved ones' on the side of the road dumping them for more attractive people. If you do that, I will personally see to it that you will feel the pain that the boy had just gone through." Prophesized Dionysus

"Of course sir, but I love him, I truly do, I would never leave him, I would do my best to protect him from the emotional pain that your wife had endured." I said as I realized why he was helping me.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm leaving to a lighter atmosphere you're ruining my mood." Stated Dionysus as he teleported out of the house.

"Well, Dionysus was right, he healed Nico fully, no signs of trauma or scarring anywhere, though just to be safe, I think I should stay and watch over him, I'll just have someone take over my classes for today." Said Chiron

I snapped out of the trance that I had been from the previous conversation, "No, Chiron, I'll stay with him, I have to stay with him, he'll freak if he doesn't see me when he wakes up." I said as I motioned for Chiron to leave so he could deal with the camp.

"I guess I'll leave him to you Percy, but don't hesitate to call me if something goes amiss, I'll go talk to the campers and I'll ask the Hephaestus cabin to help me rebuild the showers.

"Thanks, Chiron." I said as I hugged him on my way to Nico, as Chiron walked out of the Big House, I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bedside of my lover, patiently and worriedly awaiting his awakening.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke; graying and fading wooden planks greeted me from above. It took me only a moment to realize that I was in the Big House, but why? I moved my hands around sparingly, feeling the soft woolen sheets around me. I must have been in the bed I surmised. I tried to get up, and that was a huge mistake. Rising waves of pain washed over my body, causing me to fall back onto the bed and groan loudly.

"Nico!" Coincidentally, I heard Percy's voice along with the shattering of glass as he rushed into the room.

"Hey." I managed to slur out.

Percy rushed over to my side, putting his hand on my arm. "How are you feeling? Still in pain?"

"Yeah a lot actually, I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" I honestly tried, but couldn't remember anything that had happened that could've put me in the bed.

"Y-you don't remember anything?" He stuttered out, afraid of his own voice as if it would give something away.

"What happened Percy? Why do I feel like this?" I said shifting upwards, balancing upwards on one elbow on top of my cot, so I could look him in the eye. I knew he couldn't lie to me then.

"Let me uh... let me get Dionysus." He said quickly, looking away from me and leaving the room. Letting me wallow in my own confusion, I knew my own temper, and I knew that was about to get frustrated really quickly.

I heard some muffled conversing in the other room, straining to hear I tried to use a shadow to listen in but found I didn't have the strength; I only proceeded to make myself more exhausted than I already was.

Dionysus and Percy walked into the room together, one looking significantly more apprehensive than the other.

"Child, how do you remember nothing that's occurred? I swear the nerve of some kids." Complained Dionysus as he strolled into the room, wearing his trademark tacky floral print shirt and holding a cup of 'wine', looking rather annoyed at me and the situation he was forced to be in.

"Sorry, all I can remember is waking up here and some stuff that happened the night before… that's about it." I said trying to avoid actually saying that Percy and I had sex the night before.

Dionysus looked at me seriously for a moment, catching me completely off-guard, it was as if his eyes were peering into my very soul and he was taking a look inside. His eyes widened in shock, a mixture of emotions played over his face, ones I couldn't quite discern for myself.

Turning to look at Percy, "I cannot believe you Perseus Jackson, get outside now!" He bellowed, basically kicking Percy out onto the landing of the Big House.

I tried to use some more of my powers again, to try and listen in but I was mocked at "Do you really think you can spy on a God using a shadow? Naïve much?" whispered Dionysus through his complete shutdown of my powers. I began to just lie on the bed and pout, no one was telling me anything and I was completely useless.

Minutes passed and Dionysus and what appeared to be a very shame-filled Percy, "He knows Nico, everything." He said as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and as I heard those words so too did mine.

"We're Gods did you not think we couldn't figure out that two teenagers, especially children of the Big Three, were fooling around on our camp?" Said Dionysus, chiding us like the little children we apparently were.

"Do either of you know what happens when two half-bloods have sex?" He asked again, ever the more irritated at our apparent lack of knowledge.

"No…" Squeaked out Percy, completely subdued at this point, he had absolutely no idea, we had both assumed that sex was the same; not that either of us had really talked about it to begin with.

"When two half-bloods have exchange err… fluids, a power exchange takes place the strengths of one of the half-bloods will inevitably flow out of them and into the other making one of them significantly weaker this is usually the weaker of the two to begin with. This is because 90% of half-bloods A) don't go around having sex that often and B) it was created to ensure the survival of all of you because although one of you will lose the power the child of the two will eventually become stronger than both. Obviously that second half doesn't apply to you two, but because you two did have sex Nico did lose his powers momentarily, and because he was a child of the Big Three he didn't permanently lose them but he will be severely crippled over the next few days." Explained Dionysus, his explanation had completely changed everything, I couldn't believe that having sex was actually…. Deadly.

"So what do we do then? To restore Nico's powers that is?" Said Percy, he was back to being the confident boyfriend that I knew, now that he had some information that is.

"That's not really the problem actually… Nico's powers will return over the next day or so, but once a couple has um… 'relations' they have one week to have it recognized by their respective parents or else it is automatically voided by the council." Said Dionysus, scratching his head as if he had just told us some upsetting news, except this was slightly more than upsetting news.

"Wait, so Mr. D, what happens if our relationship is voided?" I asked it wasn't looking good for us.

"You two can't be together." He said, like a judge slamming a gavel down upon the wooden recesses of our lives.

"How do we get our relationship approved then?" Percy said red in the face and demanding to know.

"First off, don't get upset with me it's not my fault you two couldn't keep it in your pants. And secondly, it's pretty standard for everyone the couples must go to each of the other's respective parents home and do something that is asked of them by the parent. And that's about it." Said Dionysus

"Except, we're both children of the Big Three and no one wants us to be together because we'll be too powerful." Said Percy with a sigh of defeat

"Actually you two might legitimately have a chance, if you're with another man that means you can't foster another child of the Big Three." Said Dionysus picking up our spirits in the slightest

"So that settles it Nico, we have one week to get to the underworld, and Atlantis." Said a determined Percy, but at that moment I had remembered something from the back of my mind.

"Yeah, but I forgot to ask again, what did happen to me anyways?" I said

Both Dionysus and Percy became instantly down trodden, "I'll let you tell him, he likes you more." Said Dionysus as he left the room, in the same moment Percy came over to sit by me, taking my hand in his and he began to cry.

All I could make out was, "You were weak from the night before, it was some half-blood that no one really knew. H-He… t-touched. A-And. H-hurt. Y-You." But then it began to make sense, my mind filled in the blanks for me as the horrifying nightmare took hold in my mind again causing me to sob as much as Percy was at the present moment.

The disgusting incident in the showers, that boy who raped me, took from me my own innocence. I was awash with anger and sadness, disgust and a feeling of dirtiness I wanted to scrub the feeling off of my body but I knew I couldn't; I only hoped that the tears could do what my mind could not. "Please Nico, be strong, for me." Cried Percy

That was it, that was what I needed, I had to be strong we only had one week and now wasn't the time to cry about it. I was strong, why should a little sex bother me? I watched my own sister's death; I could be strong for Percy right now. My tears began to dry, as I looked into the eyes of my boyfriend and smiled.

"Let's go."


End file.
